Fun in Los Angeles
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's the 2018 Anime Expo as Ali Moonbeam invites Jay, Marley, Scott, Harold, and Shawnie to come along for the fun. But there's more than that as they are gonna have 10 days of 'Fun' in Los Angeles. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Language and violence in later chapters. This was co-written by me and ShokuAli16 and this is Moon Kingdom Productions! ENJOY!
1. The Hollywood Fun Begins

Fun in Los Angeles

 **Summary: This takes place after the "Ali x Marley" stories as Ali Moonbeam, Jay Morris, Marley Callaway, Scott Callaway, Harold McGrady, and LeShawna McGrady aka Shawnie are going to the Anime Expo in Los Angeles, California. But they are going to do other things in LA during their 10 day vacation.**

 **P.S. This took place in early 2018.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this fanfic was co-written by me and ShokuAli16.**

 **This is a first in the Moon Kingdom Productions.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: The Hollywood Fun Begins**

It was a cool Wednesday morning as it was July 4th 2018 as Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, Harold, and LeShawna aka Shawnie were on board on a flight from Toronto to Los Angeles.

"This year's Anime Expo is going to be great!" Ali said to Jay.

"I agree, Ali! Thanks so much for inviting me, Marley, Scott, LeShawna and Harold." Jay said in agreement before he thanked Ali for inviting him and his friends.

"Aw! No problem!" Ali said as they all got on the flight as they were booked in first class.

"Ooh! Swanky!" LeShawna said as she enjoyed getting the first class treatment.

"This is so classy!" Harold said to her.

"I love this part of flying." Marley said to Scott.

"Same here!" Scott said in agreement.

"First class rules!" Ali and Jay said

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they enjoedy the rest of the flight until they landed in Los Angeles, and they check into their hotel and their hotel room

"Ooh! Swankier!" Ali said as she was talking about their rooms which was the Executive Suite which had three king beds, three separate bedrooms, and it looked like 3 large studio apartments.

"I know, right?" Marley said in agreement.

"So, Ali; what's our plan for this vacation?" Jay asked his fiance.

"Our plan is to have fun." Ali answered Jay.

"What are the places that we're gonna go to as well as the things to do after the expo?" Harold asked Ali.

"Well, we can go to the Griffin Park Zoo, we can check out the Sunset Strip...and check out the rest of LA." Ali answered Harold.

"Ali, the expo doesn't start until tomorrow so why don't we spend a day just relaxing in our diapeys before we do The Expo?" Marley told Ali.

"Sure, Mars." Ali answered Marley.

"And after the expo tomorrow, shall we spend time at Dave and Buster's?" Jay asked the group.

"I'm in." Harold said to Jay.

"Me too." LeShawna said also.

"Me three." Ali said to Jay as well.

"Same here!" Scott and Marley said to him as the group of six young adults started to take off their normal clothes and get into their AB/DL clothes including their diapers as well as Ali was wearing an ABU Space diaper with a Buneary pattern, Harold was wearing the ABU Kiddos with a kanji pattern, Jay was wearing his Bambino with a Red Cross pattern, Marley was wearing an ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper with a My Little Pony pattern, Scott was wearing a ABU Cushies Diaper with a Farm pattern, and LeShawna or Shawnie as she is liked to be called was wearing an ABU Little Pawz diaper with a casino pattern.

"This feels great! We just arrived in Los Angeles and we're in our nappies... perfect!" Ali said to everyone else.

"Uh-Huh!" They said to Ali in agreement.

"How does everyone else feel about this?

"Great!" Jay said to Ali.

"This feels relaxing!" Marley said to Ali.

"Awesome!" Harold said to Ali.

"Sexy!" LeShawna said as she turned into her AB/DL personality Shawnie.

"Sweet! Baby Shawnie is in da house!" Shawnie said to the group.

"Shit! I almost forgot to set up my nebulizer." Ali said to everyone as she set it up in her and Jay's bed.

"You don't mind this nebulizer in our bed?" Ali asked Jay.

"I don't mind honey." Jay answered Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Jay.

"No problem." Jay said as they shared a kiss.

"This is weally fun, you guys!" Ali said to Jay.

"I agwee with my fiancé!" Jay said in agrement.

"Mars, how do I look in my ABU Super Dry Kids diapey?" Scott asked Marley as she squeed like Renge from OHSHC

"So cute!" Marley answered his question.

"Thankies." Scott said to Marley.

"I have an idea. We can do a diapey fashion contest, just for fun. The six of us." Shawnie said to everyone.

"I like it, Shawnie! I've brought tons of anime outifts for this fashion contest; including my Sailor Pluto outfit!" Ali said to Shawnie.

"Let's do it!" Marley said also.

"If we're doing this. There needs to be a prize." Scott said to the girls.

"You're right. Shawnie, what's the prize for this?" Ali said to Scott before she asked Shawnie.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harold asked her.

"Whoever wins this contest gets to have diapey sex with me and the person of your choice." Shawnie said to everyone.

"Ooooooh..." Everyone said to Shawnie.

"We're in!" They said to Shawnie as Ali was in the bathroom; she got dressed as an AB/DL version of Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail as everyone else is dressed up in their own Anime costumes.

"You all look so cool!" Ali said to everyone.

"Thankies!" Jay, Shawnie, Harold, Scott, and Marley said to Ali.

"No problem, now I am dressed up as Lucy Heartfilia. Yourselves

"I'm dressed as Ash Ketchum." Harold said to Ali.

"Sailor Mars." Marley said to Ali as well.

"Tuxedo Mask." Scott said also.

"Helios." Jay said to Ali while Shawnie was still in the closet deciding which costume.

"I can't decide." Shawnie said to Ali.

"Shawnie, for now be the Wed Wanger. If I win, I have a White Racer outfit from Gekisou Sentai Carranger for me to have diapey sex in." Ali said to Shawnie in response.

"Oooooh...you are getting Japanese on me. I like that." Shawnie said to Ali.

"Let the contest begin!" Ali said to everyone.

"Wait...who's gonna score us?" Scott asked Ali.

"I've got it! For me; why don't you, Marley, Jay, Harold and Shawnie score me?" Ali asked.

"Alright." Scott, Marley, Shawnie, Harold, and Shawnie said as the contest officially began.

"Welcome to the first ever Diapey Fashion Show!" Shawnie said to everyone.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"The rules are simple. Have fun. Who wants to go first?" Shawnie said to everyone, and asked everyone as Harold raised his hand.

"I do." Harold answered Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said as Harold showed off his cosplay as Ash during his adventures in the Kalos region as he also showed off his diaper.

"Oooooh..." Everyone said to Harold.

"So, how do I look?" Harold asked everyone.

"Hawt!" Ali said as she held a sign saying '9 1/2' as Jay was next.

"You look pretty cute." Jay said as he held up a sign that says '8' as Scott was next.

"Nice." Scott said as he held up a sign that said '8.5' as Marley was next.

"I can't complain but you look pretty cute." Marley said as she helds a sign that said '9' as Shawnie was last.

"You look sexy as Ash. *holds a sign that says '10', as the judging was done for Harold's costume.

"Yes!" Harold said to himself.

"Harold has the score of 45 out of 50. Who's next?" Shawnie said to everyone and asked everyone.

"Me!" Marley said as she showed off her Sailor Mars costume.

"So, how do I look everyone?" Marley asked everyone.

"Hawter!" Ali said as she held a sign saying '10' as Scott was next.

"One thing from me. Fire... Soul!" Marley said to Ali.

"I'm your husband but you look hawt." Scott said as he held up a sign that says 10.

"I'll go with what Ali said." Jay said as he held a sign saying '10' as Shawnie was next with the judging.

"I'll give you a 9.9 out of 10." Shawnie said as she held a sign that said '9.9' as Harold held a sign saying '9.4' as Marley was done posing.

"Marley exits with a score of 49.5! Who's next?" Shawnie said and asked.

"I'll go next." Jay said before he began to pose in his Helios costume and his diaper.

"How do I look?" Jay asked his friends.

"Wow!" Ali could only say as she held up a sign that said the number '10' as Scott was the next judge.

"I'm not gay but you look cute." Scott said as he held a sign that had the number '9' as Marley was the next to judge.

"Cute!" Marley said as she held a sign that said the number 8 as Harold and Shawnie were next.

"Hawt!" They said as they both held signs that said the number 10 on it as Jay finished posing and everyone tallied up the scores.

"Jay has a score of 47...who's next?" Shawnie said to everyone before she asked.

"I'm going next." Scott said to everyone.

"Okies." Shawnie said before Scott began posing as he was showing off his Tuxedo Mask costume and his diaper.

"How do I look?" Scott asked everyone.

"Hawter than hell!" Marley answered Scott as she showed a sign that said '10' as Jay held a sign that said '8.5' while Ali was next.

"HAWT!" Ali shouted with glee as she held a sign that said '10' as Shawnie and Harold were next once more.

"Cute." Shawnie and Harold said as they held up signs that said '9' as Scott was done posing.

"Thanks." Scott said to everyone.

"Scott has a score of 47.5 who's next?" Shawnie said to everyone before she asked everyone.

"Me." Ali said as she held a replica of the Gate of the Water Bearer Key.

"Let's see your impression, Al." Marley which was her childhood best friend said to Ali as she cleared her throat.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Ali said as everyone was impressed.

"Wow!" Marley said as she clapped giving Ali a round of applause as everyone else clapped as well.

"How was that?" Ali asked.

"Awesome impression of Lucy Heartfelia!" Marley said as she held a sign that said '10' as Jay which was her fiance was about to speak next.

"I second that!" Jay said as he held a sign that said '10', as Shawnie was next.

"Same! I wasn't a gigantic fan of anime until Har-Bear got me into it but that was impressive." Shawnie said as she gave Ali a '10' as well.

"I agree with Shawnie!" Harold said as they both held signs that had the number 10 as Scott was last judging Ali.

"I give her a 9.5, sorry." Scott said to Ali.

"It's okay." Ali said to Scott.

"49.5 out of 50!" Shawnie said to Ali.

"I'm last." Shawnie said as she began to pose in her costume in front of Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott and Harold.

"Oooooh..." Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, and Harold said as Shawnie kept posing as she showed off her Diapey Wangers Costume, then she stopped.

"Hold it...before y'all score. I got to change into my Serena from Pokémon costume." Shawnie said to everyone else.

"Sure." Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, and Harold said as Shawnie changed out of her Diapey Wangers Costume and changed into her Serena from Pokémon costume as it showed off her diaper as well.

"Oooooh...wow!" Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, and Harold said as Shawnie resumed her posing.

"How do I look?" Shawnie asked everyone.

"Sweet! You get a 9.5!" Ali said as she told Shawnie her score as well, then it was Jay's turn.

"You look awesome!" Jay said as he held a sign that said '9.7' as Scott was next.

"I give you a 8.9." Scott said to Shawnie as Marley was next.

"I give you a 9.5." Marley said to Shawnie as Harold was last.

"Harold...what do you think?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"Perfect 10." Harold said to Shawnie.

"I have 48.6 out of 50, sweet! Let's tally up the scores!" Shawnie said to everyone.

 **Harold had 45 out of 50, Marley had 49.4 out of 50, Jay had 47 out of 50, Scott had 47.5 out of 50, Shawnie had a 48.6**

"The winner is... Ali Moonbeam!" Shawnie said as Ali was surprised.

"I... won? Oh, my God! I'm the first Diapey Fashion champion! Woo!" Ali asked everyone as Shawnie nodded and she shouted and celebrated as everyone applauded and cheered.

"Congratulations!" Shawnie said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to her.

"That means you get to have Diapey Sex with me and a person of your choice. So...who do you choose?" Shawnie told Alim then asked her as well.

"Marley. I choose my best friend Marley." Ali answered Shawnie.

"Before I have the nappy sex with Shawnie and Marley, I have to get ready, be right back." Ali said as she went into the bathroom as she changed into her Radietta Fanbelt aka White Racer outfit while she was in the bathroom.

"Tiramisu, Konjac, Mille-Feuille!" Ali said before she came out of the bathroom.

"Dreamy Traffic Safety! Gekisou Shoujou~White Racer!" Ali said to Marley and Shawnie who finished putting on their Diapey Wanger costumes.

"Ooooh...you look awesome!" Shawnie and Marley said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to them

"Marley...are you up for a threesome with me and Shawnie? Plus, are you up for giving our boys a show?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah!" Marley answered Ali.

"Cool!" Shawnie and Ali said as the three girls began their show.

"It's showtime." Shawnie said to Ali and Marley.

"Right!" Ali and Marley said.

"Oh boys..." Shawnie said to the boys as Harold, Jay, and Scott looked at Shawnie, Ali, and Marley.

"Shawnie, Mars, and I are putting on a show for you three." Ali said to the boys.

"Are you boys ready?" Ali asked them.

"Yeah!" Harold, Jay, and Scott answered them as Shawnie grabbed her video camera as she began to record it.

"What's up, ya'll? Shawnie here with a special vid for you all!" Shawnie said to the camera.

"Me, my husband, and my friends are in LA for an Anime Expo as we had a fashion contest for fun and the winner would have diapey sex with me and a friend of the winners choice. The winner was Ali Moonbeam and she chose Marley Callaway. Are there anything you two gals wanna say before we get this show on the road?" Shawnie said to the camera, and asked Ali and Marley.

"Yeah!" Ali and Marley answered Shawnie.

"Well...go ahead girls." Shawnie said as Ali began to speak first

"I would like to thank Shawnie for coming up with this fun and sexy Diapey Fashion show and I would like to thank Marley, Shawnie, Harold, Jay, and Scott for coming with me to California for the Anime Expo and other fun things will do afterwards!" Ali thanked Marley, Shawnie, Harold, Scott, and Jay.

"You're welcome." Everyone said to Ali.

"Wanna say something Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"Sure!" Marley answered as she began to speak.

"I would like to thank my childhood friend Ali for inviting me, Harold, Shawnie, Jay and Scott to her vacation here in Los Angeles for 10 days' worth of fun!"

"Awww! No problem!" Ali said as she and Marley hugged.

"Aww, that's heartwarming. Now let's get this show for our hubbies stawted!" Shawnie said to Ali and Marley.

"Yay!" Ali and Marley cheered as the trio finally start having diaper sex as they started it off by them making out, rubbing, and groping each other's diapered butts.

"Mmmmmm...!" The three girls moaned softly as they enjoyed it especially Ali.

"Oh...! Oh...! Oh, my God...!" Ali said as she enjoyed it more as they kept at it, as Shawnie spoke to them.

"How are you doing, girls?" Shawnie asked Ali and Marley.

"Great!" Ali and Marley said as they kept at it as the boys soon formed hard-ons in their diapers.

"Gettin' a hard-on here...!" Jay said to the girls.

"Same!" Scott said to them as well.

"Oh Gosh! This feels so good!" Harold said as the three girls kept at it until they start doing something sexy.

"Let's take it all the way, girls!" Ali said as they got started by doing the triple 69.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned as Ali licked Marley, Marley licked Shawnie, and Shawnie licked Ali while Jay, Harold, and Scott started to pleasure their diapered babas.

"Ohh...!" They moaned as they kept masturbating as the girls kept licking each other until they went to the Mountain Climber position.

"OH! Oh, my God, Shawnie! Keep it comin'! Oh, shit!" Ali said with pleasure.

"Okies!" Shawnie said as they kept at it until they switched to the G-Whiz position as the boys keep moaning and stroking their babas.

"What do you think of this boys?" Shawnie asked the boys.

"Hawt!" The boys answered Shawnie.

"Yay!" Shawnie said as the girls keep at it until they switched to the good spread.

"Oh...! More, more, more!" Marley and Ali moaned and shouted with glee.

"Okies!" Shawnie said as they kept at it until they finally switched to the missionary position.

"Ohhhhhhh...!" Shawnie, Marley, and Ali moaned as they were enjoying themselves.

They kept at it as the three boys kept stroking and rubbing their babas to this sexy show.

"Oh...!" Harold said first.

"My...! Scott said next.

"God...!" Jay said last as the three guys were turned on.

"You three are gettin' hawter by the second!" The three guys said to their women.

"Thankies...!" Shawnie said first.

"So much...!" Marley said next.

"Boys...!" Ali said last before the three girls began to speak.

"We plan on going until we cumsies hawd!" The girls said to their guys as they kept at it until it was time.

"We're gonna cumsies hawd! How about you boys?" The girls said and asked their men.

"SAME!" The men answered their women.

"GOOD! OH, MY GOD! HERE IT GOES...! HOLY FUCK!" Ali shouted as she, Marley, Shawnie, Jay, Scott, and Harold were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, Harold, and Shawnie moaned, groaned, and screamed as they climaxed hard. They began to pant a bit before Shawnie began to speak.

"That's all. Bye-bye." Shawnie said as she stopped the recording.

"How was that y'all?" Shawnie asked everyone.

"So HAWT!" Ali, Marley, Jay, Scott, and Harold answered Shawnie as everyone cleaned up and began to relax in their diapers

"My God; that was so hawt...!" Ali said to everyone.

"Totes." Marley said in agreement.

"Yeah. I agree." Shawnie said as everyone relaxed until they were hungry.

Apr 6

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Ali asked everyone.

"Yeah." They answered her.

"What would y'all like?" Ali asked then.

"How about we order room service? Don't worry, Jay. When we checked in, I asked the manager about your dietary restrictions when we eat." Marley answered.

"Thankies Marley." Jay said as Marley and Ali begin to order room serivce as Ali and Marley ordered Steak for Scott, and Marley, as they also ordered a PB and J sandwich and a fruit Salad without the Pineapples for Shawnie because she's allergic, and a PB and J Sandwich and another fruit salad without the apples because of Harold's violent allergies to apples, as they also ordered Jay a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with bananas as Ali also ordered a PB and J sandwich as well as the orders arrived.

"Oh! Oh, my God; this sammich is good! Been a long while since I've eaten this!" Ali said as she was enjoying her food as everyone kept eating

"Ali, what should we do after we eat?" Jay asked Ali.

"Watch a movie, perhaps? Not only did I bring my anime DVDs, I also brought other movies for us to watch; including 'My Cousin Vinny' maybe we can watch that tonight." Ali answered Jay.

"Okies!" Everyone said as they kept eating until they were full.

"Oh, I am stuffed!" Ali said before she took a dump herself in her diaper.

"Ahhhh...damn my nappy is full." Ali sighed and said as everyone else peed and messed in their diapers.

"Changey time." Ali said as everyone began to change each other's diapers as they began to talk.

"This vacation is gonna be a blast! Isn't it, guys?" Ali asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered Ali as everyone finally cleaned up.

"That's better." Ali said as she grabbed 'My Cousin Vinny' on Blu-Ray.

"Movie Time." Ali said as she puts on 'My Cousin Vinny' and they began to watch the movie.

"So, what's been going on to everyone lately? Besides me and Jay's marriage proposal I mean?" Ali asked everyone.

"Well, Crystal's doing good. Mine and Shawnie's parents are watching her while we're in L.A." Harold answered Ali.

"And also, I have good news for all y'all." Shawnie said to everyone.

"What is it?" They asked.

"Har-Bear and I are expecting our second child!"

All: Wow! That's awesome.

Marley and Ali: Congratulations Shawnie!

LeShawna: Thank you.

Ali: You are so welcome. So Mars, what's new with you and Scott since the sleepovers?

Marley: First of all, I got a job as a broadcaster for a local radio station in Toronto. Plus, my boss liked me so mch that I got my own radio show!"

"That is awesome!" Ali said to Marley as they hugged.

"I'm wondering something." Ali said to Marley.

"Sure." Marley said back.

"Mars, how did you go through the pregnancy wearing the nappies?" Ali asked Marley.

"I wore them for the nine whole months as they helped me when I had to pee all the time." Marley answered Ali.

"I see." Ali said to Marley.

"I did the same thing." Shawnie said to Ali as well.

"Okay, then." Ali said as she sees her favorite scene.

"Did you say youts?' 'Yeah; two youts.' 'What is a "yout"?'" Vinnie said on the tv as everyone laughed as they kept watching the movie until it ended.

"All right, what time is it?" Ali asked.

"9:45 PM." Scott answered as Ali yawned.

"Wow. I am tired. Big day tomorrow, fellas. Let's wake up bright and early in the mornin'." Ali said to everyone.

"Why?" Jay asked Ali.

"Well, we don't wanna oversleep for the expo tomorrow." Ali answered Jay.

"Okies." Everyone said as they got ready for bed*

"Good night, everyone." Ali said to everyone.

"Goodnight, Ali." Jay, Marley, Harold, Shawnie, and Scott said as everyone fell asleep to end the first night.

 **DAMN THAT TOOK AN ETERNITY!**

 **I OWE SHOKUALI16 A BIG APOLOGY!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS EVERYONE GOING TO THE ANIME EXPO WHICH TAKES PLACE ON THURSDAY JULY 5TH 2018! READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!

Fun in Los Angeles

 **Summary: This chapter has Ali, Jay, Harold, Shawnie, Marley, and Scott going to the "Anime Expo" at the LA Convention Center on Day 2 of their vacation.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and ShokuAli16.**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!**

It was the following morning as it was Thursday July 5th 2018 as it was also the big day for Ali Moonbeam, Jay Morris, Marley Callaway, Scott Callway, Harold McGrady and LeShawna McGrady aka "Shawnie" as they were waking up as it was 7:45 am, as they yawned while they were waking up.

"Good morning Jay." Ali said to her fiance Jay.

"Good morning Ali." Jay said to his fiance as they kissed each other.

"Shall we wake the others up?" Ali asked Jay.

"Sure, if that's what you want. I don't want LeShawna aka Shawnie to be cranky." Jay answered Ali.

"She won't be." Ali responded back to Jay as they woke the others up.

"Morning, you two." Marley, Scott, Harold and LeShawna aka Shawnie said to Ali and Jay.

"Sorry I woke you up, Shawnie." Ali said to her.

"It's all good." LeShawna aka Shawnie responded to Ali.

"So what time does it start?" Jay asked Ali.

"Why you ask sweetie?" Ali responded back with a question of her own.

"I want to get some breakfast in with my friends and my fiancé aka my favorite woman in the whole world before we go." Jay answered Ali.

"Okay, Jay." Ali said to Jay as they, and everyone else started to get dressed.

 **Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, Harold and LeShawna aka Shawnie got dressed into their outfits; Ali as Sailor Pluto, Jay as Helios, Marley as Sailor Mars, Scott as Tuxedo Mask, Harold as Ash and LeShawna aka Shawnie as Serena, then Ali, Jay, Marley and Scott had pancakes with Ali had milk for her drink, Jay had Evian water for his drink, Marley had Dasini water for her drink and Scott having a apple juice for his drink as Jay's pancakes were gluten-free while Harold and LeShawna had crepes, eggs, bacon and orange juice.**

"Mmm! These are good pancakes! Don't you agree, Jay?" Ali moaned as she loved her food, then asked Jay if the pancakes were good.

"Yeah!" Jay answered Ali as everyone kept eating until they were full and done with their breakfast.

"Ali, are we gonna wear our diapeys to this thing today?" Marley asked her best friend.

"Yeah; but we do need to wear skirts, leggings, and or pants to cover our nappies." Ali answered Marley.

"I think we...girls can wear skirts and leggings, while the guys can wear pants." Shawnie said to Ali.

"That was the plan for us the entire time." Harold said to Shawnie.

"I like that." Scott said to Harold.

"Me too." Marley said also.

"So do we." Ali and Jay said as everyone got their bottoms on as they were almost ready to go.

"Alright; the Los Angeles Convention Center is a ten minute walk from the Ritz-Carlton and something tells me that the voice cast of Sailor Moon will be there, including Veronica Taylor!" Ali said to everyone.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jay said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Ali, Marley, Scott, Harold, and Shawnie said as they began their walk to the Los Angeles Convention Center.

 **The voice cast of "Sailor Moon" that Ali mentioned? Their names are as follows)**

 **Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon; played by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury; played by Kate Higgins**

 **Rei Hino/Sailor Mars; played by Cristina Vee**

 **Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter; played by Amanda Miller**

 **Minako Aino/Sailor Venus; played by Cherami Leigh**

 **Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon; played by Sandy Fox**

 **Setuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto; played by Veronica Taylor**

 **Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus; played by Erica Mendez**

 **Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune; played by Lauren Landa**

 **Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn; played by Christine Marie Cabanos**

 **Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask; played by Robbie Daymond**

 **Luna; played by Michelle Ruff**

 **and... Artemis; played by Johnny Young Bosch.**

Then they finally arrived at the Los Angeles Convention Center which held the 2018 Anime Expo which had over 110,000 plus people.

"Alright, we're here." Ali said to everyone before she turned her attention to her best friend Marley.

"Marley, you have been to BronyCon, right?" Ali asked her.

"Correct. But only when I was living in Baltimore for a bit before Scott and I got married and moved to Toronto." Marley answered Ali.

"Okies. Anyway, what was that like? Meeting all of the voice actresses from My Little Pony?" Ali asked Marley.

"It was like magic, Al! And I'm 100% certain that we'll all feel the same magic if we meet the voice cast for Sailor Moon!" Marley answered Ali.

"That'll be so awesome! Anyway, The next Bronycon...please invite me?" Ali said to Marley before asking about the next BronyCon.

"Well I do have a few tickets I also invited also invited Gwen and Courtney which they accepted very much, I have one ticket left." Marley said before she thought about it for a second.

"Of course, I'll invite you. We're best friends! Always and forever." Marley answered Ali who then smiled with glee.

"Thankies!" Ali said as she and Marley hugged each other.

"So Ali...what shall we do first?" Shawnie asked Ali.

"Well, we can ask the person who works here where the Sailor Moon cast is." Ali said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said as everyone looked for an employee until they found a person who worked at the Anime Expo.

"Hey, Welcome to the Anime Expo...how can I help you?" A male employee asked.

"Where can we find the cast of Sailor Moon?" Ali asked the employee.

"You can find them at the anime section right down there." The male employee answered her.

"Cool!" Ali said to him.

"Thank you." Marley said as well.

"You're welcome." The male employee said before Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, Harold and LeShawna walk to the anime section as they meet the voice cast as Ali was excited.

"Eeee...! I am so excited!" Ali said to Jay.

"Me too sweetheart." Jay said back in agreement as they saw the cast of Sailor Moon.

"Hey Veronica, remember me from a while back? It's me Ali Moonbeam." Ali said to Veronica Taylor.

"Oh yeah! Hey Ali!" Veronica said back as she and Ali hugged.

"You guys, this is my fan who is also my friend, Ali Moonbeam and these are her friends." Veronica said to her castmates before everyone else began to introduce herself.

"My name is Marley Wilson Callaway." Marley introduced herself.

"My name is Jay Morris, I'm Ali's fiance." Jay introduced himself.

"I am Scott Callaway, Marley's husband." Scott said before Harold was next.

"My name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the V." Harold introduced himself.

"My name is LeShawna Jackson McGrady, I'm his wife." LeShawna introduced herself.

"Hey." The cast of Sailor Moon said to everyone else before Ali began talking to the cast of Sailor Moon.

"Like my Sailor Pluto cosplay?" Ali asked them.

"We all do!" Stephanie Sheh answered Ali.

"You look stunning!" Cherami Leigh answered Ali as well.

"I agree!" Amanda Miller said as well in agreement.

"I love it! It's exactly like Sailor Pluto." Veronica said to Ali who then blushed not in romance but in excitement.

"Thank you Stephanie, Cherami, Amanda, and you most of all Veronica...this coming from you four it means the whole world to me." Ali said to the four women.

"You're welcome Ali." Stephanie, Cherami, Amanda, and Veronica said to Ali as Scott was talking to Robbie.

"So, Robbie. What do you think of my cosplay as Tuxedo Mask?" Scott asked Robbie who voiced acted "Tuxedo Mask" on Sailor Moon.

"It's cool, man! Exactly like Tuxedo Mask!" Robbie Draymond answered Scott.

"As for you, Marley, your cosplay as Sailor Mars is perfect!" Cristina Vee said to Marley.

"Thanks Robbie." Scott said to Robbie.

"Cristina, thanks." Marley said to Cristina as well.

"As for you, Jay... your attempt as Helios is so cute!" Sandy Fox said to Jay.

"Well, thank you Sandy." Jay said to Sandy.

"You're welcome." Robbie, Cristina, and Sandy said to them.

"Would any of you like an autograph from us?" Stephanie Sheh asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, Shawnie, and Harold answered as the entire cast of Sailor Moon signed a bunch of stuff.

"Thank you guys so much!" The group said to the cast of Sailor Moon.

"You're welcome." Stephanie, Kate, Cristina, Cherami, Sandy, Veronica, Erica, Lauren, Christine, Robbie, Michelle, and Johnny said to Ali, Jay, Marley, Scott, Harold, and Shawnie as they left the Sailor Moon area.

"Guys, that was so awesome! That was the best day of my life!" Ali said before she took several puffs from her inhaler to calm herself down.

"You okay sweetie?" Jay asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Jay.

"Let's relax in the quiet room." Ali said to everyone.

"Okay." Everyone else said in agreement as they sat down and rested in the quiet room for 20 minutes.

"So, what should we do now?" Marley asked.

"Walk around and then to the cosplay section." Ali answered Marley.

"Okay." Marley said before Ali and everyone walked around before they went to the cosplay section.

"Well, we're here. When we get back to the hotel, how about we put on our casual clothing before we do Dave and Buster's tonight?" Ali said and asked everyone.

"Wow; there's a whole lot of people attending here." Ali said before she gripped her replica Garnet Rod a little tight.

"Relax honey." Jay said to Ali.

"I'm sorry." Ali said to Jay.

"It's okay." Jay said before Ali began to explain.

Apr 7

"It's just that a small group of people like the voice cast we met back there is okay with me, but a large group of people..." Ali said before she took a puff from her inhaler.

"We know, Al. We understand." Marley said to Ali.

"How about this, girl; when we're done here, we can relax and watch a movie back at the hotel. How's that sound?" LeShawna aka Shawnie said to Ali.

"Sounds good. Can relax in our nappies in our hotel room?" Ali asked everyone.

"That's the plan." Marley said to Ali.

"Girl, that sounds like fun." LeShawna aka Shawnie said to Ali as well.

"Thankies, guys. You're all God-sends, you know that?" Ali said to everyone and asked them.

"Anytime, and thanks." LeShawna aka Shawnie said to Ali.

"Well, we are besties." Marley said before she and Ali hugged again.

"So...what should we do now?" Marley asked Ali.

"I think we can go back to the hotel now." Ali answered.

"Okies." Marley said as everyone headed back to their hotel room as everyone took off their costumes and switched into their AB/DL Clothes.

"Are you feeling better sweetie pie?" Jay asked Ali.

"Much better Jay." Ali answered Jay as they shared a kiss.

 **Their AB/DL clothes go as it follows:**

 **Ali; Skitty t-shirt, ABU PeekABUs Nappy or an ABU Space Nappy with a kitten pattern, lavender pacifier necklace.**

 **Harold; Battle Brown t-shirt, the ABU Kiddos Diaper with a Kanji pattern, brown pacifier necklace.**

 **Jay; Sky blue t-shirt, the ABU PeekABUs Diaper with a Flamingo pattern and the ABU PeekABUs Diaper with a Red Cross pattern, light blue pacifier necklace.**

 **LeShawna aka Shawnie; Yellow t-shirt, Bambinos with a casino pattern, yellow pacifier necklace.**

 **Marley; Rainbow t-shirt, ABU PeekABUs Diaper with a My Little Pony pattern, pink pacifier necklace.**

 **and finally...**

 **Scott; Green t-shirt with blue short sleeves, ABU Cushies Diaper with a farm pattern, blue pacifier necklace.**

 **Now that we got through the AB/DL Outfits through the whole group, we can return to the story, but in this story they will be wearing different shirts.**

"Anyone up for 'Smokey and the Bandit'?" Ali asked everyone.

"Count me in!" Scott answered Ali.

"Same here." Jay, Harold, Shawnie, and Marley said as well.

"Cool!" Ali said as she puts Smokey and The Bandit on VHS before they began watching it.

"Shawnie that is a cute AB/DL Shirt. Different than that Yellow shirt you had on yesterday." Ali said to Shawnie.

"Thankies, girl." Shawnie said to Ali.

"You are welcome." Ali responded back.

"What's the shirt Shawnie?" Ali asked Shawnie.

"Har-Bear got it for me on my birthday. It's an Azumarill t-shirt." Shawnie answered Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said before she turned her focus to Harold.

"Harold, that's an awesome looking AB/DL shirt.

"Thankies, Shawnie gave it to me for my birthday...it's an Ash Ketchum T-shirt." Harold said to Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said before she turned her attention to Scott.

"Scotty...what is your AB/DL Shirt?" Ali asked him.

"Mine's an Armadillo t-shirt." Scott said before Marley was next.

"Mine's Sunset Shimmer." Marley said as well.

"Babe, mine is a Mew t-shirt." Jay said to Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said as she was wearing her Fluttershy t-shirt, while everyone kept watching the movie.

"Hey Al, did you ever watch Total Drama Babies?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yeah, I wished I was on there." Ali answered and told Marley.

"I know. I'm sorry you weren't and even though I was dating Scott, I thought a lot about you and I missed you. You would have been awesome on TDB.

"Aww." Ali said as they hugged once more before they kept watching the movie.

"I wonder if there's an AB/DL reality show like TDB I'd love to be on." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah me too." Marley said before she remembered what to

"Oh! There's one thing I wanted to give to you." Marley said to Ali before she gave Ali a package.

"Oooh! What is it?" Ali said and asked Marley.

"Open it up Al." Marley said before Ali opened the package as there was a letter from Veronica Taylor and a few collectable items as there was also a letter from Bret 'The Hitman' Hart as Ali gasped before she used her inhaler.

"The first letter's from Veronica..." Ali said before she began to reading the letter.

"It says ' _Dear Ali, thanks for coming to the Anime Expo. We, the voice cast of Sailor Moon, are happy to have met you here in L.A. I will remember this day for the rest of my life. Before coming to the Los Angeles Convention Center, there's some things in the package I think you'll love. Yours truly, Veronica Taylor._ ', I wonder what she sent." Ali said as she read the letter before she looked into the package and found a few things that Ali would love as she gasped.

"Oh... my... God!" Ali said as she picked up a Limited Edition Sailor Pluto figurine, then she placed the figurine on the table as she also got out a complete set of the Pokemon Adventures manga, a collector's edition Pluto Lip Rod, a signed Blu-Ray copy of Sailor Moon Crystal season three and a signed poster of Sailor Moon SuperS.

"Can you believe this?!" Ali asked her friends.

"I cannot believe this so far." Marley said to Ali.

"Same here." Jay, Shawnie, Harold, and Scott in agreement.

"Look! A letter from Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" Ali said before she grabbed it and started to read it.

"It says 'Dear Ali, I saw your painting of my late brother 'The Rocket' Owen Hart at your art showing in New York City. The way you did it was a perfect way to honor his legacy and I am forever grateful of you to do so. Maybe if I have the time, I can come to New York City for dinner with you and your fiance Jay. Keep up the good work. From 'The Best There is, The Best There was and The Best There Ever Will Be', Bret 'the Hitman' Hart.'" Ali said as she started to form happy tears in her eyes.

"Ali?" Marley asked her.

"He saw my painting... of his late brother... and what he got me..." Ali said before she got out a signed vintage poster of Bret Hart from 1993.

"Oooooh..." Everyone said as Ali wiped off her tears.

"Jay, what do ya say about having Dinner with Bret Hart?" Ali asked Jay.

"Sounds like fun." Jay answered Ali as everyone kept watching the movie until the movie ended

"Did any of you like the movie?" Ali asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered her.

"Well... what shall we do next?" Ali asked everyone.

"Dave and Buster's, anyone?" Marley said in response.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they got dressed into their normal clothes while they were still wearing diapers as they went to Dave and Busters in Downtown Los Angeles by Taxi as Ali paid $10.00

"We're here, fellas! I'll get our Power Cards while you guys order our food." Ali said to everyone.

"Okay." Marley said to Ali as she ordered the food for everyone as she got orders steak for herself and Scott while Harold and LeShawna aka Shawnie order Chicken Fingers while Jay ordered Burgers for Ali and himself as Ali got the power cards.

"Alright, guys; I got the Power Cards, let's have fun tonight." Ali said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Jay, Marley, Scott, Harold, and LeShawna said as everyone began having fun as Ali was at Monster Drop Extreme.

"Alright, let's see how many bonus balls I can drop for the jackpot." Ali said to Jay.

"Okay. Good luck!" Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Jay as she began to play as Harold and Shawnie were at the Fruit Ninja Game.

"Time to show off my wicked ninja skills!" Harold said to LeShawna/Shawnie.

"Good luck, Har-Bear!" LeShawna aka Shawnie said to Harold.

"Thanks!" Harold said to her as he started while Scott and Marley were about to play "Deal or No Deal" as the game was about to start.

"Mars-Bars, I used to be devious but not this devious when it came to tickets." Scott said to Marley.

"I am a natural at this game. Let me help you." Marley said to Scott.

"Okay honey." Scott said back as they play as everyone succeeded throughout the night.

"Let's take a break and eat!" Ali said to everyone.

"Okay." They said back as everyone ordered their food at their table, everyone was eating their food.

"Mmmmm..." Everyone muffled as they enjoyed their food.

"Today was awesome, wasn't it?" Ali asked everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone answered her.

"This day is the best ever!" Marley said as everyone kept eating until a male in his late teens shows up.

"Hey, kid. Gimme your Power Card!" The male said to Jay.

"No!" Jay said back as the male shoved Jay.

"Hey! That's my fiancée!" Ali said to the male.

"Do I look like I care?" The male asked.

"No!" The male said before he took Jay's Power Card.

"Hey! Give it back! That's my Power Card!" Jay said before the male began to head towards the front entrance.

"He's got my power card!" Jay shouted.

"Stop that guy!" Ali shouted also as the male tried to run out of the building but another male which is an older male stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The older male who is in his 60's said to the young teen.

"Fuck you grandpa." The teen said to the old dude.

"Really, calling me grandpa huh?" The old man said as he took him down to the ground and applied The Sharpshooter like Bret "The Hitman" Hart would do as Ali walked towards the younger man.

"If you don't give my fiancée his Power Card back, I'll go "Macho Man" Randy Savage and British Bulldog on your ass!" Ali shouted at the teen as he tapped out until he was released from the hold as he got up, gave Jay his Power Card back.

"I'm sorry!" The teen said as he left.

"Thank you so much!" Ali said to the old man.

"You're welcome." He said back.

"That was a good Sharpshooter. How did you learn to do that? From watching old Bret Hart videos?" Ali asked the old man.

"Well... that's one thing, another thing is that it's possible that I know him." The old man said.

"How?" Ali asked him.

"Well..." The old man said before he revealed himself to actually be Bret "The Hitman" Hart.

"Whoa!" Marley, Scott, Jay, LeShawna/Shawnie and Harold said in shock as Ali gasped.

"Oh... my... God... you're... Bret "The Hitman" Hart?!" Ali said and asked him for confirmation.

"Yes ma'am." Bret answered Ali thus he confirmed it as Ali gasped as she was about to fangirl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ali screamed in shock, surprise, and glee as Jay, Marley, Scott, LeShawna/Shawnie, Harold, and Bret covered his ears a second before Ali stopped screaming and she started to breathe a bit as she took a puff of her inhaler as he chuckled a bit.

"Oh man! I haven't heard a white girl scream like that since Lindsay back at Camp Wawanakwa." LeShawna/Shawnie said earning a giggle from Harold, Scott, and Jay.

"Yeah, she's a bit of a screamer." Marley said as well.

"Bret... what in the world are you doing here in Los Angeles?!" Ali asked Bret.

"I am here for a visit, here for a Wrestling convention, and for a WrestleMania party." Bret answered Ali.

"Wow. You know, I just got a letter from you and a present from you and I just wanted to say Thank you." Ali said to Bret.

"Anytime." Bret said as they hugged.

"Well, I gotta get to the party, keep up the good work, Ali!" Bret said to her.

"Thank you!" Ali said as Bret left.

"I think we should head back to the hotel for the night." Ali said to everyone.

"Yeah." Marley said.

"Thankies, Al! If it weren't for Bret Hart, that guy would've gotten away with my Power Card." Jay said to Ali.

"No problem Jay." Ali said before they kissed as they headed back towards their hotel by taxi as they resumed relaxing in their diapers.

"Wow... not only did I reunite with my voice actress idol... I also got to meet Bret 'the Hitman' Hart! So awesome!" Ali said.

"Yeah! That was so cool!" Scott said to Ali who took a puff from her inhaler.

"Thankies, Scott." Ali said to Scott.

"No big." Scott said before he messed and wet his diaper.

"Ahhhh... man that feels better. Pardon me everyone." Scott sighed and said to everyone else.

"You're good." Marley, Ali, Jay, Harold, and LeShawna/Shawnie said to him.

"Marley...would you mind giving me a changey?" Scott asked his wife Marley.

"Of course, Scotty." Marley answered Scott.

"Thankies." Scott said as Marley changed his diaper, then LeShawna/Shawnie, messed and wet her diaper, then everyone else did as everyone else changed each other's diapers.

"Does everyone feel better after having a nappy changey?" Ali asked everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone answered Ali.

"Awesome. So shall we call it a night?" Ali said to everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone else said in agreement.

"But what in the world are gonna do tomorrow?" Marley asked Ali.

"We can spend the day off here. Chill out by the pool, watch a few movies." Ali said to everyone.

"When we're at the pool, swimsuits obviously or Swim Diapeys?" LeShawna/Shawnie said in response before she asked Ali.

"Since you asked, my swim nappy is teal with a Sailor Neptune theme." Ali answered Shawnie.

"Ooooh..." Everyone said.

"What Shawnie asked was are we gonna wear Swim Diapeys at the pool or not?" Harold said to Ali before he asked her.

"Oh! I'm up for wearing them." Ali said to everyone.

"Cool!" Everyone answered her.

"Up for watching movies also?" Ali asked them as well.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered her as they finally get ready to go to bed.

"Guys, what are your swim nappies?" Ali asked them.

"Well, my Swim Diapey is muddy green with a ninja theme." Harold answered before Jay was next.

"My swim diapey is Sky blue with a Manaphy theme." Jay said before LeShawna/Shawnie was next.

"Ali, my Swim Diapey is dark grey with a roulette theme." LeShawna/Shawnie said to Ali before Marley was next.

"Mine is white with creatures from SeaQuestria." Marley said before Scott was last.

"Mine is white with a hoof print theme." Scott said to Ali as everyone finally got ready for bed.

"Goodnight you guys." Ali and Jay said to Marley, Scott, Harold and LeShawna/Shawnie.

"Goodnight Ali and Jay." The foursome said back as everyone placed their pacifiers in their mouths as Ali turned off the light, and fell asleep to end the night.

 **THIS WAS A FUN CHAPTER CO-WRITTEN WITH SHOKUALI16!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS ALI, JAY, MARLEY, SCOTT, HAROLD, AND LESHAWNA AKA SHAWNIE AVING A DAY OFF AS THEY RELAX AT THE POOL, WATCH MOVIES, AND DO OTHER FUN THINGS!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
